Bya dans tous ses États
by Tifanny91
Summary: Une collection d'histoires courtes mettant en scène Byakuya. Pairings et ratings individuels... Enjoy!
1. Intro

Bonjour à tous. Je suis de retour!:-)

Comme le résumé l'indique, ceci est une collection d'histoire mettant en vedette notre cher capitaine de la sixième division. Il va vivre des aventures extraordinaires et faire des rencontres qui le seront tout autant. Certaines de ces histoires peuvent être liées les une aux autres. Lorsque ça arrivera, je vous préviendrai afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus!:-) Notez que ces histoires prendront la forme de drables...

Aussi, je tiens à préciser que ces histoires ne se concentrent pas uniquement sur un seul pairing. Seront inclus ici des personnes que je trouve, pourraient former un joli couple avec Bya. Par exemple, Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake, entre autre... Il y aura peut-être aussi des invités surprises!;-)

Enfin, dernière précision, le rating général de la fic est M car il y aura des moments assez torides.;-) Là aussi, je vous préviendrai et je mettrai des ratings spécifiques à chaque segment.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à me suggérer des idées de segment.(^^)


	2. Avion

**Titre: Avion**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: Byakuya X Ichigo**

 **Nombre de mots: 1.000**

Aujourd'hui, Byakuya Kuchiki s'apprête à vivre une expérience inoubliable: il va prendre l'avion.

Pour fêter leur Première année en tant que couple, Ichigo l'a invité à passer quelques jours loin de leur vie tripidente. Donc, direction les plages de Californie.

En ce beau jour d'été, Byakuya et Ichigo se dirigent vers l'aéroport de Karakura. Leur vol part à midi. Mais il faut y être deux heures à l'avance.

"Je ne comprends pas, déclare le noble, perplexe. Pourquoi faut-il arriver si tôt?"

"Eh bien, explique Ichigo, il y a plusieurs procédures à effectuer avant de monter dans l'avion. Par exemple, l'enregistrement des bagages, la vérification des passeports et des billets, le choix des sièges, et surtout, le contrôle de sécurité."

"Tout cela me paraît bien strict," réfléchit le brun.

"Oui, ça l'est car il faut s'assurer de la sécurité de tous et éviter tout incident potentiellement dangereux."

En arrivant à l'aéroport, Byakuya ne peut s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. En général, il n'apprécie pas les endroits bondés. Mais celui-ci dégage une ambiance particulière. Ça fourmille de tous côtés. On se presse d'aller au terminal d'enregistrement. Certains se dirigent vers un coin où l'on vérifie les documents. D'autres vont échanger leur devises. Une fois toutes les procédures achevées, d'autres s'assoient sur des bancs en attendant d'embarquer. Et puis, de temps à autre, une voix féminine passe des annonces à propos de l'arrivée ou le départ d'un vol, des mesures de sécurité et d'autres choses que Byakuya n'arrive pas toujours à entendre à cause du bruit.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que notre noble est plutôt excité à l'idée de partir en voyage. Il faut dire que ça change de l'habituel dangai. Les humains savent vraiment comment rendre la vie plus intéressante...

Tout se passe comme Ichigo l'a dit. Les contrôles sont stricts. Leurs bagages sont minutieusement fouillés puis étiquetés. Leurs papiers sont soigneusement examinés. Puis, un agent de police activ un appareil étrange et le pass tout autour de leurs corps. À cela, le Kuchiki fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ichigo s'empresse de lui expliquer qu'il s'agit d'un détecteur de métal utilisé pour rechercher des objets suspects. Voilà pourquoi il résonne quand il détecte un objet métallique.

Après ce moment plutôt inconfortable, nos deux tourtereaux partent faire un tour dans les boutiques de l'établissement. La plupart du temps, ils ne font que regarder et quand quelque chose attire l'attention de Byakuya, Ichigo se fait un plaisir de lui expliquer ce que c'est. Quelques fois, ils achètent des articles qui leur semblent intéressants. Par exemple, un parfum qui rappelle Byakuya des premières senteurs du printemps, un livre sur les animaux qu'Ichigo veut lire dans l'avion, un vêtement dont le tissu est particulièrement agréable... Ces objets n'ont rien d'extravagant. Ils sont en fait assez ordinaires, bien qu'ils viennent de boutiques de luxe. Non, ce qui les rend spéciaux, c'est que Byakuya et Ichigo les choisissent ensemble. Ce sont ces petites choses qu'ils apprécient le plus. Ils n'ont pas besoin de luxe ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour être heureux. Être en compagnie l'un de l'autre suffit amplement.

Puis vient le moment d'embarquer. L'avion qui les transportera n'est pas très grand. Mais il n'en reste pas moins impressionnant et intriguant pour le noble. Il est bleu et blanc. Il y a deux différentes portes, dont une est une issue de secours. Une passerelle mène vers l'intérieur. Mais ce qui surprend le plus Byakuya, c'est que dehors le bruit des moteurs est assourdissant et dedans, on n'entend qu'un léger bourdonnement.

Les amoureux prennent place dans leurs sièges. Ils ont choisi de s'asseoir près du hublot afin de pouvoir admirer le ciel. Byakuya remarque des images défiler sur un écran. Son amant lui explique que ce sont les consignes à suivre en cas d'urgence. Puis, une hôtesse vient leur expliquer l'utilisation des gilets de sauvetage et des masques à oxygène. Le commandant de bord adresse un message d'accueil aux passagers et leur souhaite un agréable voyage.

Enfin, après que tout le monde ait embarqué, les portes se referment. Les passagers sont avisés d'attacher leur ceintures. L'avion roule en direction de la plateforme de décollage.

L'excitation est à son comble. Les enfants ne tiennent pas en place et leurs parents ont bien du mal à calmer leurs ardeurs. Byakuya aussi est excité. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet engin peut voler et qu'il va les transporter à l'autre bout du monde. Ichigo lui fait un sourire rempli d'amour et lui prend la main. Il est si heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment et tant d'autres avec le plus bel homme de tout l'univers.

Le moment tant attendu arrive finalement. Une fois la plateforme atteinte, l'appareil accélère. Les moteurs grondent plus fort. Puis, le moment magique: il s'envole majestueusement tel un oiseau. Et tout d'un coup, la terre ferme laisse place à l'immensité céleste. Tout en bas, devient minuscule, comme des jouets. Les enfants crient de joie et tapent dans leurs petites mains, exprimant ainsi leur innocence et contrastant fortement avec les expressions blasées des adultes.

Byakuya ne sait pas comment décrire les sensations qui le parcourent. C'est différent de ce qu'il connait dans sa forme de shinigami. C'est si intense qu'il en éprouve presque de l'euphorie. Il comprend parfaitement le bonheur de ces bambins car à l'heure actuelle, il se sent un peu comme eux. C'est extraordinaire. Une seconde il est sur la terre et la seconde d'après, il la regarde du ciel. Oui c'est vraiment extraordinaire...

Ichigo sourit . Les yeux habituellement calmes et inexpressifs du noble brillent maintenant d'une lueur presque semblable à celle de ces enfants. Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour. Et il est si heureux d'être le spectateur privilégié de l'émerveillement de son bel amant. Il se sent comme le plus chanceux de tout l'univers.

Ichigo resserre son emprise sur la main de Byakuya et celui-ci retourne le geste.

"Ça va Bya?" demande Ichigo.

"Oui, répond Byakuya avec un sourire presque imperceptible. Je me sens... vivant..."


	3. À la piscine

**NDA: Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà pour un nouveau drable. En fait, j'ai coupé celui-ci En deux sinon ce serait trop long. Alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!:-)**

 **Titre: À la piscine**

 **Rating: K**

 **Couple: Kenpachi X Byakuya**

 **Nombre de mots: 979**

En ce dernier week-end de juillet, les treize divisions inaugurent leur premier centre récréatif.

C'est Kyoraku soutaicho qui en a eu l'idée. Apres les horreurs de la guerre et la perte de tant de camarades, il s'est dit qu'il était important de promouvoir la cohésion et de renforcer les liens au sein des armées de la cours. On a donc profité de la reconstruction pour ériger un lieu où les membres des divisions peuvent se retrouver pour un moment de partage.

Ça n'a pas été facile. Certains sont toujours dubitatifs quant à l'utilité d'un tel lieu. Mais au vue de l'enthousiasme suscité par la nouvelle, les plus réticents ont fini par se laisser convaincre.

C'est donc une effervescence qui règne en ce beau samedi. À neuf heures, les portes de l'imposant bâtiment s'ouvrent pour accueillir les shinigamis et leurs familles. Tous les hauts gradés sont là. Et pour l'occasion, on a aussi invité les amis humains et leurs familles.

Après une brève cérémonie protocolaire et un moment de recueillement en hommage aux disparus, le centre récréatif à été officiellement déclaré ouvert. La foule se disperse, chacun se dirigeant vers les endroits proposant des activités qui l'intéresse. La plupart des loisirs proposés proviennent du monde des humains et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui suscite l'enthousiasme. Il y a par exemple des salle de cinéma, de jeux en tous genres (vidéos, baby foot, billar, entre autres), des cours de tennis, des terrains de football, de golf ou de volleyball...

Au milieu de toute cette euphorie, Byakuya se sent un peu perdu. Il faisait partie de ceux qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de construire cet endroit. D'après lui, les fonds alloués pour ce projet auraient dû être investis ailleurs, dans le renforcement des locaux et des systèmes de sécurité par exemple. Là-dessus, le capitaine Hitsugaya qui était carrément opposé au projet, l'avait rejoint. Cependant, Renji et Rukia ont tôt fait de convaincre le noble du bien fondé de l'initiative.

"Ça permettra aux membres des treize divisions de se divertir," avait dit Renji.

"On pourra découvrir de nouvelles choses tout en se modernisant," avait rajouté Rukia.

Et maintenant, il est là, observant les gens aller et venir autour de lui.

"Je n'aime vraiment pas les endroits bondés," se dit-il, frustré.

Il cherche un coin tranquille pour se poser. Après avoir erré un peu au hasard, il finit par trouver un petit jardin avec une piscine au centre. Il sourit intérieurement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici et là musique assourdissante qu'on entend partout semble plus feutrée.

Byakuya décide de s'installer sous un parasol bleu ciel. Une serveuse vient lui proposer des rafraîchissements et des amuse-bouche. Elle lui informe également qu'il y a des vestiaires à proximité s'il désire se changer et profiter de la piscine. Byakuya hésite. Il n'aime guère s'exposer aux yeux de tous. Ce n'est pas par pudeur ou par gêne. C'est simplement qu'il n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. Oui, des regards indiscrets et même voyeurs vont sûrement le scruter des pieds à la tête. Il en frissonne rien qu'en les imaginant. Mieux vaut ne pas ameuter ces groupies et risquer qu'une photo de lui quasiment nu ne se retrouve en une des magasines de la AFS.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le noble finit par s'ennuyer. La tranquillité qu'il avait recherché ne lui plaît plus autant. Mis à part quelques passants venus le saluer et d'autres l'invitant à les rejoindre, il n'y a personne qu'il connait. De plus, plus la journée avance, plus il fait chaud. Les boissons, bien que glacées, ne sont guère désaltérante. Aussi Byakuya se decide-t-il finalement à goûter aux joies de la piscine. N'ayant pas apporté de Mayot de bain, il a dû choisir parmi ceux disponibles aux vestiaires.

"Au moins ils sont encore neufs et propres," se rassure-t-il.

C'est donc vêtu d'un short émeraude que Byakuya entre dans la piscine. Comme prévu, le spectacle fait se tourner les têtes. On entend même des jeunes filles pousser des soupirs qui en disent long sur ce qu'elles pensent du brun tandis que les hommes grognent d'agacement et d'envie. Byakuya, bien que impassible en apparence, s'agace. Il lui semble soudain que le jardin est envahi de voyeurs. Enfin bon, il est trop tard maintenant. Autant essayer de rester digne.

Après un moment, l'effet de son entrée se dissipe et le calme revient. Le capitaine s'en réjouit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement s'amuser un peu lui aussi.

Malheureusement, son soulagement est de courte durée.

"Mais regardez qui on a là! s'exclame une voix tonitruante. Le prince Kuchiki fait trempette parmi les communes gens! Faut célébrer ça! Hé la jolie brune, apporte donc le meilleur saké qu'il y a ici!"

Byakuya soupire intérieurement. Décidément, ce n'est pas sa journée...

"Zaraki Kenpachi, veux-tu cesser ce remue ménage ridicule, je te prie?"

"Aller, fais pas la tronche princesse, c'est une super journée. La gâche pas! D'ailleurs, tu permets que je me joigne à toi?"

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Kenpachi, vêtu d'un short noir, plonge dans la piscine, éclaboussant le noble. Il réapparait devant un Byakuya sidéré et irrité avec un sourire à faire pâlir un hollow.

"Tu n'es qu'une brute, lui lance Byakuya. Comment oses-tu troubler ma tranquillité? Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler par ce surnom stupide?"

Kenpachi ne se laisse pas démonter. C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de jouer avec les nerfs du noble.

"Bah, tu sais que je t'écoute pas!"

Au même moment la serveuse arrive et tend le saké à Zaraki. Celui-ci l'avale d'une traite.

"Aller, apporte-moi plutôt la bouteille, hein! Et puis comme ça je peux trinquer avec la princesse!"

La pauvre fille s'exécute puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Le noble décide de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans ce manège. Il tente tant bien que mal d'ignorer son irritant collègue. Mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité de celui-ci...


	4. À la piscine II

**NDA: Et voilà la suite. Attention, la température monte... Il y a une troisième partie qui sera publiée ce soir ou demain... Enjoy!:-)**

 **Titre: À la piscine II**

 **Rating: T**

 **Couple: Kenpachi X Byakuya**

 **Nombre de mots: 892**

Byakuya est un homme patient, calme, discipliné, réservé... On le connait et l'admire pour son sang-froid inébranlable. D'habitude, rien ne peut le déstabiliser. Mais aujourd'hui, il semble que la chance ne soit pas de son côté...

"Hey Princesse, ça te dit une course hein?"

En effet, depuis que cet enquiquineur de Kenpachi est arrivé, sa légendaire patience se rétrécit comme une peau de chagrin.

"Non, cela ne m'intéresse point," répond-il froidement.

"Aller, me dis pas que t'as l'intention de rester planter là comme une statue toute la journée! L'eau est super bonne! En plus, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se détendre comme ça!"

"Rien ne t'empêche de profiter de l'eau à ta guise. Moi, je préfère rester ici. Et d'ailleurs, il me semble qu'à part dormir, te battre et boire, tu ne fais rien de tes journées."

"Hein! Qu'est-ce que tu me sors encore? T'oses dire que je suis paresseux?"

Byakuya penche la tête.

"Ai-je tort?"

"Bah bien sûr que oui! répond le géant, énervé. Je suis occupé!"

"Ah vraiment?" dit le noble, sceptique.

"Ouais, j'entraîne les gars! Ha, parce que si je les fais pas travailler, ils se ramollissent! Et dans la onzième, y a pas de place pour les ramollos!" s'exclame Kenpachi.

"Évidemment. Une telle brutalité même envers tes propres hommes ne m'étonne point. Mais dit-moi, quel etait le titre du dernier rapport que tu as signé?"

"Hein! Me fais pas rire! Je m'occupe pas de ces conneries! Moi, mon boulot, c'est de m'assurer que mes gars vont pas mourir dès que leur adversaires portent le premier coup!"

"Ben voyons, il n'y a pas que l'entraînement. Les tâches administratives font partie du devoir d'un capitaine. Il est donc essentiel de s'en occuper. Mais à quoi bon faire la leçon à un barbare comme toi qui ne connais rien à part le sang et la violence?"

Pas affecté par l'insulte, le géant se contente de boire son saké amème la bouteille.

"Tss, chacun sa façon de voir les choses! Tiens, t'en veux?"

Byakuya regarde la bouteille et recule, visiblement dégouté.

"T'es qu'un rabat-joie! lui lance Kenpachi, ennuyé. Tu veux pas nager ou trinquer avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Tu tiens pas l'alcool, hein?"

"Je ne bois pas, répond le noble en croisant les bras. De toute façon, je refuse de partager une bouteille avec toi."

"Tant pis, tu sais pas ce que tu rates!" s'exclame Kenpachi en prenant une autre gorgée et en poussant un soupir de satisfaction? .puis il réclame en hurlant qu'on lui apporte une autre bouteille et à manger. La serveuse de tout à l'heure se précipite et manque de trébucher? Le noble à de la peine pour elle.

"T'es manières sont affreuses, remarque-t-il. Ne vois-tu pas que tu lui fais peur?"

"Tu veux quand même pas que je lui baise la main, si? Et puis quoi encore!"

"Un peu de courtoisie ne fait pas de mal."

"Attends, je vais te montrer, moi, comment je suis courtois!" Les mains sur les hanches et montrant toutes ses dents, le capitaine de la onzième interpelle la pauvre fille:

"Dit donc jolie donzelle, apporte un autre cocktail pour notre prince ici!"

Cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté et la jeune fille a été encore plus intimidée. D'une main tremblante, elle tend un verre au noble qui la remercie aimablement. Cela la rassure un peu et elle s'en va plus tranquillement.

"C'est que tu sais y faire avec les filles, dit Kenpachi en souriant. Je te demanderais bien de m'apprendre. Mais je suis sûr que tu refuserais!"

"EN effet, rétorque Byakuya, ce serait une perte de temps."

"Tu pourrais quand même me remercier! Grâce à moi, t'as eu un autre verre, et sans alcool en plus!"

"Oh, mais quelle délicate attention, déclare sarcastiquement le capitaine de la sixième division. Merci beaucoup. À la tienne."

Kenpachi grogne. Il ne supporte pas que le noble se moque de lui. Il se met à réfléchir. Oui, il sait aussi réfléchir! Enfin, surtout quand il s'agit d'embêter sa victime préférée. Et puis il se tourne vers Byakuya avec un sourire carnassier.

"Attends, je sais pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on fasse la course! Tu sais pas nager ou alors t'as peur que je te batte!"

Byakuya fronce les sourcils.

"Ridicule. Je ne serais pas dans cette piscine si je ne savais pas nager. Et je refuse de me livrer à des enfantillages avec toi."

"Mouais, fait le géant, pas convaincu. T'as vraiment peur, hein!"

"Non,"

"Bah alors?"

"C'est non."

"T'as peur de te prendre une raclée devant tout le monde," fait Kenpachi en se rapprochant tel un prédateur.

Byakuya fronce les sourcils encore plus. Il voit bien où cet idiot veut en venir. Il cherche à le provoquer. Il essaie de garder son calme. Mais plus Kenpachi se rapproche, plus il se sent mal à l'aise. Il se sent acculé?

"Maudit fourbe!" peste-t-il intérieurement. Byakuya serre les dents et les poings. Tous ses muscles se tendent. . Il tremble de rage. Visiblement, il n'a pas d'autre choix. Kenpachi n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il peut presque sentir son souffle alcoolisé. Cela lui donne des frissons et il rougit imperceptiblement.

Le sourire de Kenpachi s'élargit. Sa stratégie fonctionne à merveille. Il voit bien que Byakuya essaie de garder son calme. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Il est sur le point de craquer...


End file.
